


Worst Crush Ever

by hedakarnstein



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, F/F, Football | Soccer, Hollstein - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedakarnstein/pseuds/hedakarnstein
Summary: All it takes is a spaghetti incident and a sappy soccer player to get the romance on.OrSoccer MVP Carmilla meets her number one (0.00001) fangirl, Laura.





	

~Laura~

 

Okay.

This is ridiculous.

I was busy reading Prince of Azkaban inside the school’s cafeteria with Lafontaine and Perry when I noticed some pairs of eyes staring at me. I tried to look up and I was welcomed by the sight of the school’s varsity soccer team. There goes the captain, the giant redhead named Danny, the goalkeeper, Matska and the star player of the team.

 

My worst crush ever. The Carmilla Karnstein. The fucking gorgeous as hell Carmilla Karnstein.

 

“Is it just me or are they looking at you, Hollis?”, Lafontaine asked me.

“I swear to God, my crush is looking at me.”

“Who? The shortie MVP?”

“Stop calling her shortie. She’s taller than me.”

“Oh Laura Hollis.”, Lafontaine snorted a laugh and nudged me by my shoulder. “Only by an inch and a half, darling.”

“She’s still taller than me and that means she’s not short.”

“Your logic is so poor. What happened to the future journalist?”

 

I ignored Laf’s perks and focused my attention to my “worst crush ever”. I swear to Voldemort’s nose, she is looking at me. Just like in petty and cliché teen novels, the wind blew by us and the perfect curls of Carmilla swayed with it. It was like they were walking in slow motion. Hell, they have the capacity to make the students inside this cramped up cafeteria drool with just the way they walk. Not to mention how hot they look in their varsity jackets and short soccer shorts.

 

“Hollis, you don’t expect me to wipe your drool, right?”

“Perry, I need you to verify that Carmilla’s looking at me.”

“You’re drooling, who wouldn’t look at you incredulously?”

“No, come on! She’s fucking looking at me!!”

 

Oops, I somehow said that loudly.

 

It caused some students to look at our way. I noticed how Carmilla avoided my stare and pulled on the end of her jacket. She was lining up for food and was talking to Danny about something. Hell, my language was never centered on gibberish things so I stopped staring at her and gradually gave up on my quest of listening to her conversation with Danny.

 

I tried to put back my focus on what I was reading but damn, Carmilla’s vampiric vibes are gushing off around the cafeteria and I can feel the coldness seeping through my veins. I rubbed my shoulders lightly and puffed out some breath to my right hand to warm it up. The cold days are coming in and it’s not helping at all. It’s not helping me breathe when I’m stuck in this room with Carmilla Karnstein.

 

“Someone’s having a hard time concentrating.”, Perry commented.

“She’s got her panties loose the moment Carmilla stepped inside the cafeteria, Per.”

“Shut up, you two. You’re not helping.”

“Don’t you know any HP spell that could improve the cafeteria’s heater. The carbon dioxide emission in the room is no good in warming this place down.”, Lafontaine tried hitting a joke. And she hit the wrong, wrong button.

“Haha, nice try. You better have your humor checked as soon as possible.”

 

My attention was fully immersed in our petty conversation and bickering when I felt something tugging my shoe. When I looked up to check who it was, I was welcomed with the sight of a plate of spaghetti thrown up to my chest.

 

“What the fuck?”, I exclaimed.

 

Lafontaine’s eyes widened at the sight and Perry was left with her mouth wide open (something she’s got with her all the time, I guess.). I gritted my teeth and shook my hands in front of my chest as I readied myself to shout at the jerk who did this to me.

 

“What the fuck did you just—“

“Excuse me, let me pass through.”

 

Oh my God.

 

No, this is not happening.

 

This can’t be happening. Carmilla Karnstein is making her way through the crowd to… go to me?

 

“Wh-what…”

“Are you alright? Damn it, Will. Mind where you’re going next time.”

 

I looked at my side and saw the always jerky face of Will Luce. Oh damn, another damn. He is Carmilla’s cousin and the captain of the basketball team. He showed his smug face at me and waved his hand, not even considering the fact of saying sorry to me. I looked down at my chest and saw my favourite shirt get stained with the stupid spaghetti thrown my way by the school’s worst jerk.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

My focus was once again stolen from myself. I looked in front of me this time and saw Carmilla kneeling down in front of me with a handful of tissue in her hands. She repeated her question for the third time and offered her hand filled with tissue papers.

 

“Uhm, I think you might need this.”

“Yes, she needs that.”

 

_Ugh, fuck you LaF._

 

I flashed a small and shy smile towards her way and used the tissue to wipe off the sticky food that stained my “The Clash” shirt. My hands were trembling as fuck and I can feel the sweat trickling down my temple. I tried to look as straight as I can at Carmilla’s eyes and she’s got this weird but questioning look on me.

 

“T-Thanks.”, I said.

“No problem, cupcake. Sorry about Will.”

“He’s a jerk to everyone. I don’t really mind.”

“Uhm… about your shirt.”, Carmilla started.

 

My shirt.

 

Her eyes were on my chest for two good seconds and she’s talking about my fucking shirt.

 

“Uhm, wait.”

 

Carmilla placed the tissue she was holding on the ground and unzipped her varsity jacket. I was welcomed by the sight of a black tank top and cream-white chest and my eyes widened on its own. I can totally hear Lafontaine and Perry gasping from behind me but I didn’t mind them so much. My eyes were locked on this holy sight and I swear to God, He can take me away any minute from now.

 

“See something you like, cutie?”

“H-Huh?”

 

_Oh fuck. No, Hollis, you idiot._

 

I saw the smirk leaving Carmilla’s face. Students were still looking at us and the next thing that happened killed me inside.

 

“Here. Take my jacket. You’ll need this.”

 

~Carmilla~

 

“Here. Take my jacket. You’ll need this.”

 

I reached out my hand to the woman who was unfortunate enough to catch the spaghetti that flung out of space from Will’s ever careless hands. I can feel the smug faces of my two companions behind me as I showed this sappy gesture of mine towards Laura.

 

Don’t get so shocked. Of course I know her.

 

Laura Eileen Hollis. Goes by the name Laura.

 

My worst crush ever.

 

“Y-Your jacket?”

 

I couldn’t help but smile when I noticed how Laura stuttered as she struggled to say those words to me. This kind of response is normal when you’re the MVP of a varsity team, but coming from my worst crush ever? Oh good Lord, you can take me now and I’ll willingly follow you.

 

“Yeah, take it. It’s, uhm, it’s kinda cold and you can’t go around wearing that stained shirt.”

“No. No, it’s o-okay. I can just, uh, I can just go to the dorm and get changed.”

“Laura, take it? You can’t roam around wearing that stained shirt of yours.”

 

Oh boy. Her pupils dilated and so did mine. She tried to avoid my gaze but I was following her eyes wherever it goes and she went back to staring at me.

 

“You know me?”, she asked.

 

Is she seriously asking me this question right now?

 

“Of course I do. We were classmates before. Philosophy class, sophomore year.”

“Y-Yeah but… I, uh, I didn’t know that you know me.”

“It’s hard not to know your familiar face, cupcake.”

“Right, yeah, batchmates and stuff.”

 

She got the varity jacket from my hand and Lafontaine helped her place it around her shoulder. I felt the tingle of sparks in my fingertips the moment our fingers touched. I felt the air rushing out of my lungs. It felt as if I was cold but one touch from her and I was brought back to life. I turned my gaze downwards and felt a soft kick from Mattie. Damn, why did I even tell her about this stupid crush of mine. I’d be dead with gazillions of questions and teases in the locker room later, for sure.

 

“How do I… how do I return this to you?”, Laura spoke and that knocked me off of my senses.

“Uhm, are you going to the Zeta party tonight? If you are, then, maybe you could return it by then.”

 

 _Stop stuttering, you idiot_.

 

“Yeah. I’m going with my friends and well, yeah, maybe I could return it tonight.”

“That’ll be great, cupcake.”

“T-Thanks.”

“Cat got your tongue?”, I asked and flashed a little smirk towards her way. A tint of pink flashed through Laura’s cheeks and that overwhelmed my heart. I can feel my chest tightening like it’s getting harder to breathe.

“Huh?”

 

I shook my head and stood in front of her. She was still left dumbfounded. She was staring downwards and God, how I wish she would look up at me. I would love to stare at her eyes before leaving this cramped up four-cornered space. Before taking my departure, I patted her head twice and went out of the cafeteria with Mattie and Danny and their take-out foods. I was welcomed with a whistle from Danny and a sharp nudge from Mattie.

 

“That was fucking smooth, Karnstein.”, Danny commented.

“Never knew you were such a sap.”

“Oh, quit it, you two.”

 

 

\-----------------------

I was watching Will play this stupid game of beerpong with his brothers at the Zeta’s montly party. Hell, it’s not even a montly party. Any chance they get is equal to a party and here I am, stuck with this bunch of horny boys and drunk girls who are busy drinking their hearts out.

 

I looked around me and tried to spot Laura. I bit my lip anxiously when I saw that she wasn’t around. Could she be doing fine? Is she really coming here tonight? The only reason I am here is because of the jacket she was supposed to return and of course, I want to see my worst crush ever. I have been crushing on her since we became classmates during our Sophomore year and now that we’re seniors, I’ve been stuck in this whole awkward crush/ secret crush thingy with her. Hell, I’m always the trashbin of teases from Mattie and Danny and the rest of the soccer team because of this.

 

I scrunched up my nose and almost puked when I smelled the weed reeking off from a distance. I quickly ran off to the porch not minding Will who was calling me from behind. As soon as I reached the porch, I sighed in relief and took a sip from my beer cup.

 

“So you’re here.”

 

I glanced to my right and saw THE Laura Hollis in her denim polo and skinny jeans. She was holding onto my jacket in her chest and was smiling at my way. It was the softest smile I’ve ever received in my life and the fact that it is coming from Laura Hollis makes it tenfolds sweeter.

 

“Hey there.”, I greeted casually. I have to play it cool.

“Here’s your jacket. Thank you, by the way.”

 

The moment I got the jacket, I noticed the lavender scent it was giving off. I smelled it and smiled against the fabric touching the tip of my nose.

 

“You had it washed.”

“I can’t return it otherwise.”

“It doesn’t matter. Thank you, cupcake.”

 

I sat at the front porch and she followed the same thing. She sat just beside me and I can feel that we were breathing the same air. The Laura Hollis that was stuttering this morning is gone. She’s got her head up right now like she’s ready to take on my world. I glanced for three good seconds at her and put my attention to the fountain by the statue of Abraham Lincoln.

 

“You don’t like crowds, do you?”, she asked, breaking the silence between us.

“Was never a fan of it.”

“Me too. Frat parties annoy me but Lafontaine convinced me to go and check out the whole mess. And by the way, Will and I saw each other earlier and he apologized. Damn, I never knew he’s capable of doing that. I thought he was nothing but a clueless ass but I was proven wrong.”

 

Talkative. Laura has always been talkative. I remember in our philosophy class before, she would always have the loudest voice in the class and would argue her points to the professor when she deemed it right.

 

“I’m talking too much, aren’t I? hope it’s not making you feel uncomfortable.”

“Nothing to worry about, sweetheart.”, I answered. I quickly noticed the pink tint forming on her cheeks. She looked away again this time and was fidgeting her fingers as we continued to talk.

“I never knew you noticed me in our Philosophy class before.”, she said.

“You were the most active student. It’s hard not to notice you.”

“Really, huh? Well, I guess you don’t know what I feel since you’re THE Carmilla Karnstein. Everyone knows you, for Voldemort’s sake.”

 

I chuckled and rested both of my hands at my sides. To my surprise, Laura got the cup from beside me and drank to her hearts content. I was left agape at the moment. hell, I could see the beer kicking her senses but I never knew she’s still capable of looking cute at this kind of situation.

 

“Damn, that was mindblowing.”

“You say that as if you just got off from a mindblowing sex.”, I remarked.

“I’m not in the mood to get laid. I just, well, I’d rather re-read the whole Harry Potter series in my dorm room that be stuck in the Zeta kitchen with some random guy or girl and having my brains fucked out.”

“That’s understandable, cupcake.”

“You don’t talk too much. You’re that famous and you don’t talk too much. that’s quite new.”

“Believe me, cupcake, this is the longest conversation I’ve had in a while.”

 

Laura laughed that adorable laughter she gives off every single moment. I can never forget how I heard that laughter for the first time in our philosophy class. There was a stupid joke about Plato that our professor was mumbling about and she followed it with an out-of-the-box green joke that cracked up the whole class, including me.

 

“Well, I’d leave you be. I guess you would prefer some time for yourself.”, she said.

 

Before Laura could go, my hand automatically reached out for her arm to stop her. I was completely out of my mind when I did that, I swear to the old gods and the new. Laura had this questioning look on her face which slowly softened up when I loosened my grip on her arm. I eventually let go of her and smiled, offering a little apology for my stupid reflex.

 

“Just… can you please stay? I don’t mind having some company to be with tonight.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, and besides, the party bores me and you’re here and you talk sensible stuff and I think that’s… that’s enough for now.”

 

“Okay. Well, hmm, do you remember the side story of Professor Cochrane in our philosophy class? The story about the meaning of flowers?”, she asked me.

“Not exactly. It’s either I’m asleep or not around in his class.”

“Well, ask me about any flower and I’ll try to define those. Let’s test my memory.”

 

I smirked and shook my head. Laura and her silly ideas.

 

“Okay, uhm, Lilac?”

“It means first love.”, she answered.

“How about, lilies?”

“The lily means… the lily means ‘I dare you to love me’.”

 

That shook my world. I know that she got that from a movie, maybe a lesbian movie aired somewhere, but nevertheless, the way she said it was a little sincere and intriguing and questionable and mysterious all at the same time. I gulped a huge lump in my throat. Pent up feelings are threatening to spill.

 

“That’s… well, wow.”

“I got that from Imagine You and Me, the lesbian movie? Damn yo Cersei’s so hot there.”

 

Oh Laura, _my_ Laura.

 

I tried to shrug off what I’m feeling inside and decided to continue this silly little game we’re playing.

 

“Okay, so how about white Chrysanthemums?”

“White chrysanthemums mean ‘truth’.”

 

This time, laura put down the cup she was holding (which was originally my cup before her mouth claimed it to be hers) and moved closer to me. I don’t know if it’s because of the strong beer she just drank or because this was really her intention, but I could feel my insides twirling when I felt our shoulders brush against each other.

 

“I dare you to tell me something true, Carmilla Karnstein.”

 

Oh no.

 

And just like a whisper into the darkness of my heart,

 

 _“I like you._ ”

 

I noticed the sudden change of emotions in her face. No, damn it. She was not drunk. She’s not even a tad tipsy. She’s wide awake and I just spilled the beans and handed over my own head to Hades. I gulped and tried to search for the right words to say but cat caught my tongue and I can’t form any decent sentences at the moment.

 

“That’s…”

“Uhm, what I meant was, you’re adorable— no, uhm, the way you talk is nice and I like it and I’m sorry for that word vomit. I hope you wouldn’t mind that and uh, it was just me being—“

“I have a stupid crush on you, Carmilla Karnstein.”

 

Oh my God. This can’t be happening right?

 

“Oh my God, that’s uhm, wow.”

 

_You stupid self._

 

I couldn’t form any decent comment on what she just said. I can still feel my ears ringing from what I just heard and Laura was staring right in front of us like nothing happened. She got this satisfied look on her face and before I could ask her if she was sincere about what she just said, she turned to face me and talked.

 

“I’ve been dying to tell you that since our sophomore years. Well, who wouldn’t like you in the first place? You’re the soccer varsity team MVP. You’re the daughter of the business tycoon Natalie Karnstein. You’re a consistent dean’s list qualifier and you’re just… you’re you.”

“Laura, I—“

“I know. This is taking you by surprise and I’m surprised of myself, too but, I know you don’t feel the same but I just gotta let you know. I just… I just have to tell you that—“

“I have the worst crush on you, too.”

 

Laura’s eyes twinkled against the moonlight. I know that sounded so cliché but I don’t know any other words that could describe what was happening between the two of us at this moment. her lips then curved into a smile as she chuckled and shook her head in disbelief. I couldn’t stop myself from smiling and chuckling, too. I scratched the back of my head and I didn’t even notice that my other hand slowly made it way to touch and hold Laura’s left hand.

 

“It’s funny, just how quick this all happened.”, I said.

“I got a crush on you since our sophomore days. It took me two years so quit it with the ‘quick’ word.”

“But you like me. You admire me, cupcake.”

“Oh, full of yourself much?”

 

We stared at each other and shared a brief moment of silence. I ran my thumb against her knuckles and felt her squeezing my hand. Nothing else could make this moment more perfect. This happened too quickly and I was left breathless everytime she takes in air inside her system.

 

“So, I have my soccer practice tomorrow until four in the afternoon.”

“Hmm, what are you suggesting?”

“How about we hang out? You know, eat somewhere or watch a movie together?”, I asked.

“You’re already asking me out on a date?”

 

A date. Pft, so old-fashioned. But for her, fine, so be it.

 

“Yeah, whatever you call it.”

“Okay, a date with the MVP it is.”

“Oh, shut up, cutie.”

 

What more can I ask for?

 

This is just the start, just the kickoff.


End file.
